Mi rubia de ojos azules
by raqhu
Summary: Que tarde se da uno cuenta de el verdadero amor se encuntra más cerca de lo que uno espera y esperar a que no sea tarde para recuperarlo.


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN….. (SÓLO ALGUNOS PARA DESARROLLAR LA HISTORIA)

Mi rubia de ojos azules.

Hace ya varios años que somos amigos, 10 para ser exactos. Y todo gracias a que dejé salir mi verdadero yo, después de haber salvado el vecindario. Es curioso que toda nuestra vida académica la pasáramos juntos, ya que ni siquiera lo hicimos con nuestros propios amigos, ellos decidieron tomar caminos diferentes a nosotros en Universidades diferentes. Es increíble, y cada vez que hablamos de ello nos morimos de risa ¿cómo es posible que coincidiéramos en preescolar, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y hasta Universidad? ¿Qué aguante? Lástima que de nada ha servido, tu jamás te diste cuenta de cuanto te amaba. Y me lastimaste mucho con cada una de las chicas con las que salías. Primero Ruth, esa tonta niña lo bueno que te diste cuenta rápido de lo hueca que era. Luego esa rubia que te usó para que le construyeras ese castillo de arena Summer era su nombre o algo así, ya ni me importa.

Lila si que me provocó dolores de cabeza con su carita de niña buena y de no romper ni un plato, la verdad no me di cuenta de cómo dejó de interesarte, en ese momento ya éramos amigos, recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó ese día.

Flash back

Helga ¿quieres tomar un helado esta tarde?

¿Y a qué se debe de que tú me invites un helado cabe…, perdón Arnold?

No puedo creer que todavía me digas así.

Perdón, sí, perdón – haciendo pucheros- ¿te molesta mucho?

La verdad, mmm, no – con una hermosa sonrisa – echaba de menos que me dijeras así.

Pues no te entiendo Arnoldo – ambos rieron – bueno, regresemos a donde nos quedamos ¿por qué el helado?

Porque necesito hablar con un amigo, y Gerald desde que sale con Pheobe no me hace caso.

Así que soy tu último recurso – molesta – y además me llamas amigo, sabes que…

No, disculpa, me refiero a que necesito hablar con alguien cercano y me gustaría que fueras tú – Helga sonrió.

De seguro quieres otro consejo para conquistar a Lila ¿me equivoco?

Algo hay de eso ¿vamos?

Ok vamos – Helga se puso triste.

En la heladería.

¿De qué querías hablar?

Dos de chocolate con jarabe extra por favor – dijo Arnold al mesero – A sí, ¿decías?

¿Qué de que querías hablar? Dijiste que era algo sobre Lila.

A sí, lo que pasa…

Aquí están, dos de chocolate.

Gracias – dijeron ambos y continuaron con su plática cuando el mesero se retiró.

Helga comenzó a comer su helado, pensaba que la azúcar del chocolate le quitaría un poquito el amargo sabor de boca generado por el simple hecho de hablar de Lila.

Ja, ja, ja – Arnold reía.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Esto – el rubio se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la chica, lo que provocó que se sonrojara, esto le impidió percatarse de que los labios de Arnold retiraban algo de su rojiza piel – perdón, tenías helado en la mejilla.

Ah, gracias – Helga se estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de confianzas, de hecho, entre ambos hacían cosas similares, aunque en el fondo la seguían sonrojando decías.

A sí, la verdad ya se me había olvidado. He decidido ya no insistir con Lila.

¡Qué! ¿Ya no te interesa la señorita perfección?

¿Señorita perfección?

Este, este, bueno lo que pasa es que – jugaba con sus dedos – este yo, mira, muchos le decíamos así.

Gracioso, pero no le queda.

¿Por qué?

Conozco a una persona a la que le queda más ese apodo.

¿A quién?

Luego te digo.

Fin del flash back

Hay muchos recuerdos divertidos, pero también los hay tristes. Desde que entramos a séptimo grado (secundaria) nos volvimos inseparables, yo creo que ayudó mucho el noviazgo entre Gerald y Pheobe, nos quedamos solos pero a la vez nos hicimos compañía.

Fui muy feliz hasta que apareció esa antipática de Heidi, como me molestaba, siempre se metía entre los dos, llegué a creer que dejaríamos de ser amigos cuando te pidió que me hicieras a un lado; nunca entendí que pasó de un momento a otro la hiciste a un lado y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Flash back

¿Y no pensabas salir hoy con Heidi? No entiendo por qué viniste – dijo Helga en su habitación.

Porque necesitamos terminar el proyecto de ciencias.

A, por eso.

Bueno, y también porque ya no salgo con Heidi.

¿Y eso? – preguntó entusiasmada.

Quería que yo dejara a un lado un aspecto importante de mi vida y por supuesto que yo no lo iba a hacer.

Arnold, a veces no te entiendo ¿a qué te refieres con olvidar algo de tu vida?

Luego te cuento, hay que terminar el proyecto.

Fin del flash back

Su amistad era tan fuerte que a veces la confundía, ¿cómo podía pensar que estabas celoso? Soy una tonta, en verdad sí lo creí, primero con Robert, yo sólo salía con él para no sentirme mal al ver que tú salías con Hannah, ella fue quien me lo presentó, al principio fue amigable, terminé con él porque siempre hablaba de fútbol. Recuerdo que poco después tu terminaste con Hannah; fue gracioso que al final ellos se hicieran novios.

Fue entonces cuando noté algo, que además de amigos y compañeros de escuela, nos volvimos cómplices en todo; me asustó darme cuenta que muchas veces hasta pensábamos lo mismo. Todo fue perfecto hasta la preparatoria, el primer día de clases, cómo lo recuerdo, llevábamos casi un mes sin vernos ya que mis padres me enviaron a París con Olga, y aunque nos comunicábamos por e-mail, no era lo mismo, y menos cuando me dijiste que te la habías pasado muy bien en la casa de Arni y que tenías que contarme algo muy importante y sólo podías hacerlo en persona, cómo me preocupaban esas palabras, aún recuerdo ese primer día de clases y me provoca náuseas.

Flash back

A ver, a ver, a, aquí estoy, aula 101 – señalando la pizarra de anuncios – y Arnold está en el mismo grupo, Sid, Curly Y Lorenzo, mmm, qué lástima que los demás no están con nosotros, voy a extrañar a Pheps y a Gerald, bueno ya los veremos en los recesos y en las horas libres. ¿Dónde estará Arnold? Ya es tarde – mirando su reloj.

Helga vislumbró a lo lejos a Arnold, pero no podía creer lo que veía, llevaba de la mano a una rubia de ojos azules muy atractiva. Quiso llegar hasta donde se encontraba, pero Lorenzo detuvo su camino.

Helga, es genial que sigamos en el mismo grupo.

Si – había perdido de vista a Arnold.

De verdad, te vez muy bonita, por poco y no te reconozco en el aeropuerto – Lorenzo y Helga se encontraron cuando ella llegaba de París, y este por poco y no la reconoce ya que su hermana le había hecho un cambio de look y se veía sorprendentemente hermosa. Ya lo era, pero el peinado, el maquillaje y la ropa la hacían lucir como toda una modelo de revista – Helga, Helga, ¿me escuchas?

Perdón, ¿decías algo?

Que mejor nos apuramos porque está a punto de sonar el timbre y no creo que quieras entrar tarde a la primera clase.

A sí, vamos.

Arnold ya había llegado al salón de clases, estaba sentado en la segunda fila justo en el centro, a su izquierda se encontraba la chica rubio con quien la había visto en el pasillo, y a su derecha había colocado sobre el asiento su inconfundible mochila (ella se la había regalado dos navidades atrás).

La entrada de Helga al salón no pasó desapercibida para la clase, en especial para los chicos incluyendo a un rubio con cabeza de balón. Helga buscó el lugar vacío donde se encontraba la mochila de Arnold suponiendo que él lo había reservado para ella.

Disculpa, pero este asiento está ocupado – contestó Arnold, ese lugar era para Helga, pero aún no la había podido reconocer.

Creí que era para mí Arnold – el chico quedó muy impactado al darse cuenta del aspecto de su amiga, lucía verdaderamente hermosa.

¿Helga, eres tú?

Ja, ja, ja. Muy simpático, aparta tus cosas que me quiero sentar.

Yo pensé que te iba a dar una sorpresa, pero yo fui el sorprendido.

Es verdad ¿qué querías decirme?

Mira, ella es Helia, mi novia – mostrándole a la rubia que se encontraba a la izquierda del chico. De nuevo, Arnold volvía a romper su corazón que llevaba poco tiempo reparado.

Fin del flash back

Toda la prepa saliste con esa boba, como me molestaba su actitud "Arnold quiero esto, Arnold quiero el otro". No soportaba verte trabajar tanto para poder cumplir todos sus caprichos. Hasta que hubo uno el cual no le pudiste consentir, no se cual con exactitud, fue algo que nunca me confiaste, pero fuera lo que fuera, no sabes cómo agradezco que haya pasado.

Disfrutamos de una graduación maravillosa, en especial porque fuiste mi pareja, fue entonces que nos prometimos estar juntos por siempre, a pesar de los obstáculos que se nos presentaran; pero como toda promesa, no es fácil cumplirla. Fuimos juntos a la Universidad, tu estudiando Ciencias Políticas y yo Literatura, nos veíamos en los almuerzos, en los descansos, los fines de semana y viajábamos juntos para vacaciones.

Me encantaba acompañarte a tus conferencias, desde el primer año demostraste ser todo un gran ponente, sin embargo, yo no te invitaba a mis demostraciones de poesía, temía que descubrieras que seguías siendo mi inspiración.

Fue entonces que conocí a Luca, un estudiante e Literatura dos cursos adelantados al mío, muy simpático; desde un principio trató de insinuarme cosas que yo impedí, y sólo acepté de él su amistad.

No sé qué te pasó, cuando te lo presenté te volviste muy frío y distante, como si algo te molestara mucho. Al principio no lo entendí, hasta que conocí a Hilda, mi mayor rival, que con el tiempo se transformó en una de mis mejores amigas.

Ella era, es y será siempre perfecta, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su escultural figura, si antes pensaba que Lila era perfecta se queda corta comparándola con Hilda. Fue gracias a Luca que no cometí una tontería, me dolió mucho verte al lado de ella, alguien con quien jamás podría competir. Ella estudiaba artes, Luca me la presentó, al parecer lo había ayudado a ilustrar una portada de alguno de sus libros, poco a poco se volvió, junto con Luca, parte de mi círculo de amigos.

Aún sigo pensando que el mayor error de mi vida es habértela presentado, así que yo soy la culpable de mi sufrimiento, y eso me va a atormentar toda la vida.

Cómo no me imaginé todo lo que podía pasar, ella tan perfecta, todo lo que buscabas en una chica. Ya éramos amigas cuando se volvieron novios, fue entonces cuando decidí poner fin a este sentimiento que se había mantenido vivo hasta que se comprometieron, precisamente el día en que los tres nos graduábamos.

Flash back

Helga, amiga, felicidades – ambas rubias se abrazaron.

Igualmente Hilda.

Mira – mostrando su dedo anular – Arnold me acaba de pedir que sea su esposa. ¿No es genial?

Si – tranquila Helga tranquila, sabías que esto pasaría, tranquila tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, pensó.

¿Qué te pasa Helga? ¿Por qué lloras?

Lo que pasa es que mis padres no vinieron – que tonta mentira, pensaba Helga, sabía muy bien que ese día no irían.

No te preocupes, Arnold y yo estamos contigo.

Fin del flash back

No entendí porque me dolió tanto en ese momento, Me sentía como Julia Roberts en la Boda de mi mejor amigo. Arnold me había contado de su interés por casarse, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto. Aún así, la boda no sería sino hasta dentro de un año, el tiempo suficiente para que Arnold encontrara un buen trabajo y a Hilda le diera tiempo de preparar todo, preparativos en los cuales me incluyó.

Por otro lado, mi amistad con Luca se fortaleció gracias a que los derechos de uno de mis libros los había adquirido la misma editorial con la cual él se encontraba trabajando. Dejé de pasar tiempo con Arnold, y creo que fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado, de esa manera no sufría viendo lo feliz que era con ella. Había algo que me confortaba, y eso era que él estaba feliz, lo amo tanto que mi amor está muy por encima de mis celos, así que no pienso hacer nada para detener su felicidad, aunque eso me cueste la mía.

Gracias a la compañía de Luca no he estado sola, le he dejado en claro que no podemos ser más que amigos, que mi corazón fue hecho para amar a una sola persona y que no podía querer a nadie más, que mi corazón estaba muerto pasara lo que pasara.

No me di cuenta cómo pasó el tiempo, o mejor dicho, no quería que pasara, mañana un par de palabras pronunciadas por Arnold serían la estocada final que acabaría por completo con mi alma, así que el escuchar el "sí acepto" de los labios de mi único amor me fulminarían, y a pesar de ser la Dama de Honor encontraría la escusa perfecta para no ir a esa boda, Regina, la hermanita de Hilda bien podría hacerlo.

Flash back

Helga ¿qué te pasó? – un asustado Arnold entraba desesperadamente en la habitación de un Hospital.

Estoy bien, sólo me caí, di un mal paso y ya – eso era mentira, Marco, el hermano mayor de Luca, trabajaba en ese hospital y juntos le habían pedido de favor que les permitiera montar una farsa para hacer creer a los demás que Helga había sufrido un accidente.

Hilda

Dime Arnold

Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero tenemos que posponer la boda.

Arnold ¿a qué te refieres?

A que no me puedo casar viendo a Helga así – esto le conmovió a Helga, pero tan grande era su amor por el cabeza de balón que no podía interponerse en su felicidad.

No Arnold, si eres mi amigo no vas a faltar a mi boda por mi culpa, no lo puedo permitir, tú mañana tienes que casarte.

Pero Hel…

Nada cabeza de balón – ambos rieron, Hilda no entendió el motivo de la risa.

Sólo con una condición, si me prometes que vas a estar bien y que no dudarás en llamarme si necesitas algo.

Te prometo que te llamaré si necesito algo – algo que tú puedas darme, te prometo si te llamaré si esta pierna o brazo empeoran, sólo eso puedo prometerte, pero que esté bien no, eso no puedo prometerte, pensó Helga.

Bien, aunque tendrás que hacer algo muy grande para compensarme por no ir a mi boda.

Y claro por no ser mi Dama de Honor – intervino Hilda.

De acuerdo, los compensaré después, no sé cómo, pero los compensaré.

Fin del flash back

Tiempo actual, día de la boda de Arnold

Gracias por todo Luca, gracias por convencer a tu hermano que nos ayudara con esta farsa, no sé cómo pagártelo, y disculpa por no…

Tranquila, con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo de nosotros nunca funcionaría, bueno, en realidad me gustaría confesarte que me gusta alguien más, pero eso es aún más imposible de lo que te pasa a ti.

Pues si la quieres tanto como dices deberías luchar por ella.

¿Así cómo tú luchaste por Arnold?, no lo creo.

¿Y por lo menos se lo dijiste?, espero que no hayas sido tan cobarde como yo.

Pues aunque no lo creas sí lo hice, hace una semana.

¿Y qué te dijo?

Que si lo hubiera hecho antes posiblemente hubiera tenido una oportunidad, pero es tarde y ella tiene un compromiso con alguien más.

¿Qué novedad? Te pasa algo muy similar a lo mío.

No sé, creo que ella no lo ama, pero no quiere hacerle daño.

Yo creo que si no lo ama no debe seguir a su lado. El tiempo no consigue que te enamores de alguien, te enamoras y ya, sólo unos minutos te bastan para saber si lo amas o no.

Eso fue lo que le dije, pero no piensa tanto en su felicidad, sino en la de él.

Ojalá no se arrepienta.

Bueno, hablando de otra cosa ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Estás segura de irte a vivir a París con Olga?

A París o a cualquier otra parte del mundo que se encuentre lejos de aquí, algún lugar tranquilo que me permita no pensar en él.

Aún estás a tiempo de confesarle…

Ni lo digas, es mejor así, yo voy a ser feliz si él es feliz.

Lo que tu digas Helga ¿quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

No, preferiría que fueras a la boda y luego me cuentas.

No que no querías saber nada.

Es sólo un decir.

Mientras tanto, un rubio con cabeza de balón salía de bañarse para dirigirse a su ceremonia nupcial.

Bien Arnold disfruta de tus últimos momentos como soltero – se decía frente al espejo – ya sé que no amas a Hilda, pero recuerda que lo haces por ella. Que tonto fuiste al no darte cuenta a tiempo que siempre la amaste y que la seguirás amando de por vida. Aún recuerdo el día en que nos habíamos hecho amigos fue un par de meses después de haber salvado el vecindario, cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo tanto que tenemos en común. Me sentían tan sólo sin la compañía de Gerald, pero gracias a ti todo cambió, me divertía tanto a tu lado, contigo nunca me volví a sentir sólo, eso fue hasta que te perdí. Eres como ninguna, a pesar de todo lo que pasó nunca cambiaste, siempre fuiste tan original y linda. Fuiste más que i amiga, eras mi complemento, pero ahora sé que siempre me faltará algo. Me importa Hilda, claro está, pero sé que nunca podré luchar contra Luca, tú lo escogiste a él y tengo que resignarme, no me queda de otra. No entiendo qué me pasa, por qué acepté casarme si tu estabas tan mal, siempre me dejo convencer por ti. Fui un cobarde en buscar una salida fácil, debo confesar que la belleza de Hilda me cautivó, pero fue arrebatado de mi parte pedirle matrimonio, si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta que me equivoqué al escogerla.

Fue entonces cuando miles de imágenes le vinieron a la mente, primero cuando decidió por fin dejar a Lila, luego cuando varios de las chicas con las que había salido le pidieron que cortara su amistad con Helga – jamás, decía él ninguna chica es tan importante como ella – que tonto se sentía de no haber aceptado esto antes; muchos momentos felices vinieron a su mente, pero también había los tristes, como cuando Helga salía con algún chico era muy doloroso.

Había momentos en los que se reprochaba ser un hombre correcto y con buenos modales, su conciencia le impedía huir de ese compromiso y correr al hospital, pero su interior le decía que eso no estaba bien, además él ya había elegido su camino, él había decidido casarse con Hilda para olvidar a Helga.

Tocaron a la puerta, eso hizo que Arnold regresara a la realidad.

Hijo ¿aún no estás listo?

Ya casi mamá, sólo acomodo el moño y listo.

Arnold ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque cuando ves a Hilda tus ojos no brillan tanto como cuando ves a otra cierta rubia que conozco.

Helga escogió a Luca y no me puedo interponer en su felicidad.

¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

No entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?

Hijo, ¿has hablado con Helga con respecto a sus sentimientos por Luca y sobre lo que tú sientes por ella?

No, pero encontré algo que me acabó por convencer y me dejó claro que ella lo ama.

Arnold, quizá me equivoque pero yo no creo que Helga este enamorada de Luca.

No mamá, yo escuché cuando le confesaba a Hilda que amaba a alguien con toda su alma, si hubiera sido yo, me hubiera dado cuenta, fui un tonto mamá, la pude haber conquistado.

Que tarde te diste cuenta mi amor – tomando su mejilla – lo gracioso es que desde siempre te gustó Helga y nunca te diste cuenta.

¿A qué te refieres?

Algo que todos notamos, y a pesar de hacértelo ver no lo aceptabas.

Explícate.

Que Heidi, Hannah, Helia y Hilda no sólo comienzan con H como Helga, sino que todas eran rubias de ojos azules. Al parecer ese era tu ideal de mujer y nunca te diste cuenta que siempre había estado a tu lado.

Mamá, ya no me tortures más, fui un tonto y lo voy a pagar perdiendo a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Me voy a poner celoso hijo.

Mamá, sabes a qué me refiero.

No creí que tendría que llegar a esto pero te lo tengo que decir. Helga no está enamorada de Luca.

Pero ¿cómo sabes eso?

Porque soy mujer y estoy profundamente enamorada de tu padre.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Helga?

Qué sé como mira una mujer a la persona que ama. Y esa mirada sólo la tiene Helga cuando ve a cierto muchacho y este no es Luca. Ese era tú, a nadie más mira Helga como te ve a ti.

No, eso lo dices porque eres mi madre y porque quieres mucho a Helga y porque hubieras preferido a ella como nuera que a Hilda.

Piensa lo que quieras, sólo que hazlo rápido porque puede ser tarde y no lo vas a poder remediar.

Arnold se quedó pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho ¿será cierto que Helga no estaba enamorado de Luca sino de él? ¿Por qué tenía que saber esto antes de su boda? Mientras Arnold seguía confundido por lo sucedido, una bonita chica vestida de novia daba los últimos detalles a su arreglo.

¡Qué linda te ves hija!

Gracias mamá.

¿Qué es esto hija? – tomando un libro.

Es el último libro de Helga, Luca me lo trajo hace una semana, anoche terminé de leerlo.

Ya veo el porqué necesitaste tanto corrector, debía ser muy interesante por las ojeras que tienes.

La verdad si lo es, hasta me puso a pensar en algo.

Flash back

Entonces, ¿si estás enamorado de él?

Si Luca, amo a Arnold, es dulce y tierno, una excelente compañía, soy muy afortunada.

¿Qué es el amor para ti?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Arnold?

Me siento bien.

¿Sólo eso? ¿Bien?

¿Qué harías si Arnold no te amara y sólo estuviera contigo porque le da pena romper su compromiso?

La verdad no entiendo el por qué de tus preguntas, pero yo continuaría con el compromiso, el dio su palabra y tiene que cumplirla. ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?

Una persona que es muy especial para mí, me hizo ver lo que es el amor, y eso fue lo que tú hiciste que despertara en mi alma.

Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado de mí, ¿y qué va a pasar con Helga?

Entre ella y yo no hay nada, nunca lo hubo, sólo somos amigos.

Yo creí que…

¿Por eso estás con Arnold?

¿Qué? – mordiéndose el labio.

¿Estás con Arnold porque creíste que yo salía con Helga?

Siempre me agradaste mucho, pero cuando la conociste todo era Helga, Helga, Helga.

Qué tonto fui al no darme cuenta, el encanto de Helga me cautivó, pero desde un principio supe que no llegaría a nada con ella y ahora…

Es muy tarde – con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero aún no te has casado, podemos…

No podemos, yo me comprometí con Arnold y a estas alturas no puedo dejarlo.

Ten – entregándole un libro.

¿Qué es esto?

Es uno de los libros de Helga. Aún no ha salido a la venta, ya ves los privilegios de trabajar en la misma editorial – ambos rieron.

Gracias

Y recuerda, si necesitas algo sólo pídelo.

Fin del flash back

Bueno, y ¿de qué trata el libro?

Es una historia de amor muy bonita, pero a la vez triste.

¿Y qué pasa en la historia?

La protagonista está enamorada del galán, pero él no se da cuenta hasta que la pierde.

Suena muy triste, no veo lo bonito.

Lo que pasa es que ella hace un sinfín de cosas que reflejan todo su amor por el chico, hasta firmar su propia condena al arriesgar su vida para salvar la de la chica la cual él amaba.

Pues que chica tan tonta. ¿en que habrá estado pensando tu amiga Helga cuando escribió la historia?

Lo más interesante son las descripciones de los personajes, parecen tan reales, como si de verdad existiera, sus emociones, sus sentimientos, todo lo relata de una manera grandiosa.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Describe a un amor tan real y mágico que Gil, la protagonista, siente por Arthur. Lo malo es el final, es muy triste.

¿Arthur se queda con la otra chica?

No, Arthur al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Gil y de todo lo que hizo por él se da cuenta de que los que siente por Gretel, la otra chica, no es amor, sólo atracción y…

Arthur busca a Gil.

Si para darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por él y par4a confesarle su amor y…

Se quedan juntos y fueron felices.

No, cuando Arthur busca a Gil ella ya no está, se va y nunca se vuelven a ver. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Arthur no hace nada si descubrió que su amor verdadero era Gil.

¿Y cómo estás tan segura que Arthur amaba a Gil?

Porque al final describe la mirada de él y es como la de alguien que pierde lo más valioso de su vida, la ve con ojos de enamorado, de hecho son los mismos ojos que tienen – recordando…

Flash back

Helga ¿qué te pasó? – un asustado Arnold entraba desesperadamente en la habitación de un Hospital.

Estoy bien, sólo me caí, di un mal paso y ya.

Fue entonces que Hilda entró en la habitación y los vio, había un brillo especial en sus miradas que en ese momento interpretó como un cariño de hermanos, aunque había algo extraño en los ojos de los rubios.

Fin del flash back

La mamá de Hilda salió de la habitación para contestar el teléfono que sonaba.

Arnold y Helga se veían así, como Arthur y Gil – se decía a sí misma – ello están enamorados el uno del otro, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? Dijo llorando, el maquillaje comenzaba a correrse. Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó desesperadamente un número - ¿puedes venir? Te necesito. Ya se que hoy nos casamos pero necesito hablar contigo antes de ir a la iglesia.

Un par de horas más tarde.

¿Podría detenerse un momento por favor? – dijo Helga a un taxista fuera de la iglesia. – se quedó ahí hasta que escuchó unos aplausos y vivas dirigidos a los novios – adiós Arnold, adiós para siempre – no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas inundaran sus ojos – ahora sí, al aeropuerto por favor.

New York City un mes después.

Helga no podía creer que Sam, el director de la editorial para la que trabajaba la había llamado a París para porque su libro se publicaría en New York, y a pesar de que no tenía la intención de regresar a América tan pronto, algún día tendría que hacerlo.

Todo estaba listo, lo único extraño es que no se había podido comunicar con Luca, la última vez que lo había hecho fue el día de esa dichosa boda.

Flash back

Helga estaba a punto de subir al avión rumbo a París cuando su celular sonó, lo observó y vio que era de Luca "La boda fue perfecta, hermosa, Pheobe ganó el ramo". Ella no pudo más y soltó en llanto, subió al avión sin ganas de regresar al lugar que la había visto a crecer, pero también había sido el lugar donde destrozaron su corazón.

Fin del flash back

El evento era un rotundo éxito, gracias a la editorial varios reporteros conocían la novela y felicitaban a la autora por lo maravillosa y exitosa que era.

Señorita Pataki, ¿qué fue lo que la inspiró a escribir esta historia?

¿Por qué se llama Amarte en silencio?

Por favor, una pregunta a la vez – decía Helga – primero, la historia la escribí hace tiempo, no recuerdo qué me orilló a hacerlo – estaba mintiendo – y segundo, porque a pesar de que Gil amaba profundamente a Arthur, nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle que lo amaba, y siempre estuvo a su lado, lo amaba en silencio, todo con tal de que Arthur fuera feliz, si él lo era, ella también.

Es asombroso la forma en que describe a los personajes, eso me lleva a pensar ¿Arthur y Gil existen?

No – dudó en contestar, al final mintió.

¿Habrá una segunda parte donde al fin el tonto de Arthur se de cuenta que cometió el peor error de su vida al no darse cuenta que perdió lo más valioso de su vida y recupere a Gil? – esa voz despertó los sentidos de Helga, conocía esa voz, volteó a todos lados pero no reconoció su procedencia, una vez más, su corazón y su cabeza se habían unido para jugarle una broma pesada.

No – fue la respuesta de la rubia – no todo en la vida es felicidad, ahora si me disculpan no puedo contestar más preguntas, tengo a muchas personas esperando una dedicatoria por esta historia y no quiero hacerlas esperar más. Otro día continuaremos con la entrevista, gracias.

Y así fue, la fila era larga, muchos esperaban a que la joven escritora le dedicara unas pequeñas palabras.

Grace – preguntando a una trabajadora de la editorial - ¿faltan muchos libros por firmar? Ya me duele la mano.

Señorita Pataki, de hecho ya cerró la librería y sólo falta un caballero ¿lo hago pasar o prefiere que le traiga el libro?

No, que pase, y por favor, no me llames así, soy Helga.

De acuerdo Helga.

Un apuesto joven se acercó hasta donde Helga se encontraba, ella estaba muy cansada, tanto que ni siquiera alzó la vista para verlo.

¿A quién dedico este libro? – nadie respondía - ¿cuál es su nombre?, ¿a quién lo dedico? – se estaba molestando.

Para la persona que más te ama en el mundo – Helga se congeló, esa voz, no podía ser. Levantó la vista y lo vio, ahí, no estaba segura si se trataba de otra jugarreta de su mente provocada por el cansancio.

¿Arnold? No puede ser, tú estás casado y… - comenzó a llorar.

Creo que tu novela si tiene que tener una segunda parte – secando cariñosamente con la palma de su mano las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Helga – ya que al parecer Arthur no se dio por vencido y sí encontró a Gil, lo único que le falta saber es si ella, a pesar de lo torpe que fu él, aún lo acepta.

Esto no puede estar pasando, yo escuché los aplausos, las felicitaciones. Tú estás casado con Hilda.

No Helga, déjame explicarte.

Flash back

¿De qué quiere hablar Hilda? Supuestamente el novio no puede ver a la novia entes de la boda.

Lo que pasa Arnold es que no va a haber boda; bueno, por lo menos tú no te vas a casar hoy.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Helga?

Arnold se quedó sin habla, ¿cómo es que ella se había dado cuenta?

Yo creo que desde siempre, pero no quería admitirlo.

Me da gusto por los dos – Arnold no podía creerlo, Hilda estaba sonriendo.

Pero tú…

No te preocupes por mí, de hecho, no he sido del todo sincera, yo no te amo tanto como ella.

¿Por qué lo dices? Helga ama a Luca, no a mí.

En eso te equivocas – apareciendo Luca.

No comprendo, estoy seguro que Helga te ama a ti.

Arnold, acaso estás ciego, ella siempre te s amado, su amor por ti es tan grande que se hizo a un lado para que tú fueras feliz al lado de Hilda.

Pero nosotros no vamos a ser felices juntos porque no nos amamos, sólo nos gustamos. Además yo quiero a alguien más y él me corresponde – tomando la mano de Luca.

Entonces, ¿creen que debo buscarla?

Qué estás esperando, ve tras ella.

Gracias – y abrazó a ambos – voy al hospital enseguida.

Arnold, Helga no está en el hospital, va a tomar un avión que la va a llevar lejos de aquí.

Arnold salió disparado al aeropuerto pero no la encontró.

Fin del flash back

No entiendo ¿por qué aplaudieron y gritaron Vivan los novios? Yo pasé por ahí y los escuché.

Por esto – Arnold mostró una foto desde su celular donde Hilda y Luca se besaban en el altar de la iglesia.

No entiendo, entonces ¿por qué no llegaste a tiempo al aeropuerto?

Si lo hice, de hecho llegué mucho antes que tu, pero como me dijeron que ibas a París y cuando llegué un vuelo a París acababa de salir, pensé que te habías marchado. Y cuando estaba a punto de irme te vi, pero el policía no me dejó pasar porque no tenía boleto y no pude detenerme. Después de eso regresé a casa, hice mi maleta y fui a buscarte, y cuando al fin ten encontré, Luca me avisó lo del libro y quise darte una sorpresa. Además, recuerdas que una vez llamaste a Lila chica perfecta y yo te dije que conocía a alguien más que le quedaba mejor el apodo – ella asintió – eres tú, tú eres la chica perfecta para mí. Eres lo más valioso de mi vida, por eso que siempre que una chica me pedía olvidarte, terminaba con ella, porque a la que nunca podía dejar era a ti, porque siempre serás mi todo.

Helga no sabía que decir, estaba muy nerviosa.

¿Leíste el libro?

Sí, y no sabes lo tonto que me siento al no darme cuenta antes; tenía que haberlo sabido.

Todas las novias de Arnold tenían el cabello rojizo.

Sin olvidar que todas iniciaban su nombre con G.

Creo que al final no fui tan original.

Aunque de esta historia aún no se escribe el final Helga.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Puedes abrir el libro por favor? – ella lo hizo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que ahí estaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso con una esmeralda y un zafiro incrustados en el centro, rodeados por un corazón de diamantes, era muy hermoso.

Arnold esto es…

Helga Geraldine Pataki te amo con todo mi corazón y cada milímetro de mi cuerpo y de mi alma te necesitan para seguir con vida ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante, mi compañera por toda la eternidad? – arrodillándose y tomándole la mano - ¿te gustaría hacer a un lado el apellido Pataki para convertirte en la Señora Shortman? – Arnold se ponía nervioso al no recibir una respuesta por parte de Helga.

No.

¿Qué?

No me vuelvas a llamar Geraldine, y sí, quiero y deseo ser tu esposa – no dijeron más y sellaron su amor con un beso tan anhelado por ambos.

Ahora si me gusta el final de la historia de Gil.

Pero este no es el final mi amor, apenas es el comienzo.

¿Continuará?...

USTEDES DECIDEN

SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOA PLEASE


End file.
